Riza Hawkeye ou la vie mouvementée d'une militaire
by Itinerys
Summary: voici un tit Royai à ma façon avec à la clé de l'action, de l'humour et évidemment de la romance...c'est ma première fic alors j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! bonne lecture


_**Riza Hawkeye ou la vie mouvementée d'une militaire**_

**Présentation d'une femme pas comme les autres**

Riza Hawkeye, jeune blonde de 26 ans aux yeux ambrés, aurait pu vivre une existence tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale. Cependant, son métier ne lui permettait pas de mener cette vie ordinaire et paisible à laquelle toute femme de son âge avait droit. Après tout, elle n'était pas une personne quelconque, loin de là. Elle était le premier lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, tireur d'élite au sein de l'armée et agissait sous les ordres du colonel Roy Mustang, l'alchimiste de flamme. Leur équipe s'était agrandie, accueillant le lieutenant Jean Havoc, le sous-lieutenant Heymans Breda, l'adjudant-chef Vato Falman et l'adjudant Kain Fuery _(n.a : suis pas sûre des grades de Breda, Falman et Fuery mais bon on va dire que pour cette histoire, ce sont les bons...il me semble que dans l'animé Kain est sergent mais bon tant pis...). _Chacun d'eux avait sa propre particularité : Havoc, bien qu'étant un bel homme, se faisait toujours plaquer par ses petites amies, s'attirant ainsi les boutades ironiques de ses collègues _( vous inquiétez pas, je compte offrir à notre fumeur préféré une belle histoire d'amour qui durera cette fois-ci ...). _Falman possédait une mémoire et un savoir colossaux, ce qui était d'une grande utilité. Fuery, quant à lui, adorait les animaux, ce qui ne plaisait pas vraiment à Breda car celui-ci avait une peur bleue des chiens. Imaginez donc la terreur de ce dernier lorsqu'un jour l'adjudant ramena un chiot trempé par la pluie. A la surprise générale, le chien fut adopté par le lieutenant Hawkeye qui l'appela Black Hayate. Il s'intégra rapidement dans la Team mustang.

Bref, tout ce discours pour dire que les quatre militaires cités précédemment étaient de vrais phénomènes. Mais Riza savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur eux en toute circonstance. Evidemment, au début, ils avaient eu un peu de mal à admettre que leur supérieur hiérarchique soit une femme. Une démonstration des talents du sniper _( ou plutôt de la snipeuse...même si sniper ça le fait un peu plus...) _au stand de tir leur prouva que son nom ne signifiait pas « Œil de faucon » pour rien. Après cette expérience assez traumatisante, ils convinrent qu'elle méritait leur respect et qu'il valait mieux ne pas trop la contrarier ou la provoquer. La rapidité avec laquelle elle sortait ses flingues persuadait n'importe qui de se mettre au boulot, surtout leur colonel, souvent sujet à des « crises de fatigue ». Un seul « CLIC » arrivait à le tirer de son somme et à le forcer à lire et signer les rapports qui attendaient sur son bureau. Etrangement, les armes de sa subordonnée ne l'empêchaient pas de la taquiner voire de la draguer ou de lui parler avec des sous-entendus on ne peut plus clairs. Et comme il était très _( mais vraiment très, très, très...euh ok bon je crois que vous avez compris l'idée alors revenons à notre beau gosse ) _je crois têtu, les froides réponses de Riza ne le décourageaient pas. Elles le motivaient et lui donnaient envie de percer la carapace de la jeune femme. Il faisait donc tout son possible pour qu'elle soit obligée de rester finir les dossiers avec lui bien après que les autres soient partis.

Et oui, la vie du lieutenant Hawkeye était tout sauf tranquille. Elle ne pouvait dire qu'elle s'ennuyait car ses journées étaient occupées par les missions données à son équipe et la vérification des rapports délaissés par le colonel qui trouvait cette activité « vachement emmerdante ». Cela ne la dérangeait pas, elle aimait son travail plus que tout au monde. Enfin, presque. Parce qu'elle savait qu'une certaine personne prenait une place plus importante que son métier dans son cœur. Cette personne était notre cher et enflammé alchimiste d'état. Elle s'était jurée de protéger cet homme pour qu'il puisse atteindre son but : devenir Généralissime et arrêter la guerre pour construire un monde meilleur. Peu importe ce que cela lui coûterait, elle lui avait promis de le suivre jusqu'au bout et elle voulait tenir cette promesse. Même si pour cela, elle devait arracher des vies. Même si pour cela, elle devait mourir. Et puis, cela lui permettait d'être aux côtés de l'homme qu'elle aimait secrètement depuis leur rencontre pendant la guerre d'Ishbal. Elle avait un sacré béguin pour Mustang et l'entendre se vanter de ses conquêtes la rendait folle de jalousie. Elle n'en laissait rien paraître par conscience professionnelle. C'était ce professionnalisme qui l'incitait à décliner froidement les avances médiocrement sous-entendues dans les paroles de son supérieur. De plus, elle refusait d'être considérée comme une de ces « poules » avec lesquelles il adorait flirter après le boulot et d'être ensuite « classée » sur son tableau de chasse. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de le désirer ou de manquer un battement quand il se tenait trop près d'elle. Par chance, elle avait toujours su cacher ses sentiments sous un masque d'indifférence. Néanmoins, l'étonnement ou la réflexion venaient parfois changer ses traits. Quand cela se produisait, son regard se teintait d'une légère couleur dorée, ce qui la rendait encore plus jolie. Dans ces rares moments, ses collègues imaginaient qu'un jour, un véritable sourire naîtrait sur les lèvres de Riza Hawkeye. Ils ne pensaient pas qu'une mission conduirait cette espérance à devenir réalité...

_N.A : voilà c'est le premier chapitre de ma fic...__si ça vous a donné envie de lire la suite, mettez-moi des reviews et je serai ravie de publier le chapitre 2 le plus tôt possible ! gros bisous à tous !_


End file.
